1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latches and more particularly to latches for door and window openings. In accordance with the invention distributed multiple latches are singly actuated to better and more easily close longitudinally extended openings, particularly those where the movable door or window panel and the surrounding frame are made of plastic that tends to yield locally under prying entry force at a point spaced from the typical single latch connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous latches are known. The problem of fixing doors and windows that have extended lengths to their surrounding frames has been addressed by using multiple latches at spaced locations along the door length. This is unsightly and costly, as well as inconvenient to the user, as the latch mechanisms are replicated and must be actuated over and over each time window or door access is needed. Plastic frame windows and ors tend to be more flexible than their metal and wood counterparts and to yield more easily to unwanted entry along their lengths in the absence of multiple latching.